dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2B vs Penny Polendina
This is RedLikeRoses098765 's eighth DBX! Description Penny Polendina (RWBY) and 2B (Nier AutoMata) both are robots that are trying to hide themselves from who they really are inside. Which robot will not let emotion consume them in the upcoming fight? (I know, weird right?) Find out right now on DBX! Vote Who do you think will win? 2B Penny Who do you want to win? 2B Penny Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Penny was just finishing her training for the Vital Festival held at Beacon Academy when she heard a strange noise. At first she just thought it was Team RWBY having another debate, but then it sounded like something she hasn't ever heard before. "Umm umm, Ruby? A-Are you there?" Penny asked out loud, hoping it was just her friend playing with her. She heard the noise start to get louder and louder, as if something or someone was approaching her. "I am combat ready." the ginger haired robot repeated to herself. She then saw a small metal object in the trees. Penny started to worry, as if this is more serious than she imagined. With that flying piece of metal she made out another robot in the trees. "Ummm, who are you?" Penny asked, preparing for what could be her last fight. The robot in the trees jumped down slowly using her metal part. "Hello, my name is Penny Polendina! What is your name?" the ginger haired warrior asked. "You're one of them." the strange robot responded. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." Penny said, scared that she must've done something wrong. "You're the robot that is keeping me from prevailing." 2B hissed. Penny did a retina scan and found out some of her information. "YoRHa, No. 2, Type B." Penny said aloud, confused because she hasn't ever heard that name before. The silver haired robot charged at her with her sword. Penny just barely dodged the attack "I mean no trouble, but if you are gonna keep attacking, I'm gonna be forced to return the favor." Penny said, assuring that she will try her hardest. HERE WE GO! 2B charges at Penny yet again, but Penny dodges it a little easier this time. Penny then takes out one of her blades and throws it right at the white haired warrior. 2B dodged it by jumping over it, and lands perfectly on her feet. The blade Penny threw, though, came back around and cut one of 2B's arms. The combat ready warrior then sped up and ran right at 2B. She laid a few hits, but the silver haired warrior interrupted it with a blast from her flying robot. "Ouch that hurt!" Penny said, trying to regain composure. She then took her blade and turned into many more. She threw them all at the woman robot. 2B dodged them all except for the last one that hit her right in the leg. The robot still has yet to speak a word of pain to the other one. "I won't hold back any longer." Penny said as the silver haired warrior shot blasters from her flying robot. The ginger haired robot dodged the blasts and threw one of the blades right at 2B's robot. "Seems like this would just make sense." Penny said to herself. The white haired warrior was aggravated because her robot is malfunctioning due to the damage. She then decided to try self destruct mode. The beep kept getting louder and louder, which left Penny extremely confused. "I better get out of here before my ears fall off!" Penny screamed, running as fast as she could so she could not go deaf. The blast started, leaving 2B very vulnerable. The blast, however, went extremely far and majorly damaged the orange haired robot as well. "Ouch! Is that some sort of self-destruct mechanism?" Penny commented. She then took out her blades, for what she hoped to be a finishing blow. The blades spun quicker and quicker until it made a blue laser in the middle. The blast shot, Penny closing her eyes, hoping to not see the pain that was screaming out from the silver haired robot. 2B was up in flames, and Penny felt really guilty of the nasty deed she had done. After all, it could've been a miscommunication. Winner The winner is... Penny Polendina! QUIP: Looks like 2B wasn't combat ready for this fight. Do you agree with Penny winning? Yes No Next Time on DBX Kamek flies his way into the next DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:RedLikeRoses098765